


In The Dark

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [74]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth steal a moment in the dark.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrollins 74, midnight then!

They exchange kisses in the dark, quiet midnight hours as Seth moves gently inside of Dean as Dean pants underneath him. Seth reaches down and strokes Dean quickly as Dean pushes up against Seth’s hand. Dean moans, arching into Seth as he clings to Seth’s shoulders. 

Seth leans down and kisses Dean again. He runs one hand down Dean’s chest, curling his hand around Dean’s waist as he groans into Dean’s mouth, hips stuttering against Dean as he comes. Dean pulls back from the kiss, whining at the feel of the slick heat of Seth’s release inside of him.

Seth speeds up his hand on Dean’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the slick head and Dean comes, tensing under Seth as he shakes through his orgasm. Seth pulls out of him carefully before rolling off to the side of him, panting.

Dean rolls over and curls into Seth’s side and Seth wraps an arm around him, kissing his throat. A soft sigh escapes Dean and he nuzzles Seth’s chest, pressing a kiss above Seth’s heart. 

Seth loves the quiet midnight hours when Dean’s open and vulnerable and soft, willing to be held and giving out easy affection. 

“I love you.” Seth whispers into Dean’s messy curls, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too.” Dean mutters, already mostly asleep. 

Seth smiles and pulls Dean closer to him, falling asleep contentedly.


End file.
